Recognition apparatuses that recognize gestures that are predetermined motions of specific parts such as hands and fingers of users are known in related art. Such a recognition apparatus recognizes a gesture made by a user and operates a device to be operated. Examples of the device to be operated include information processing devices such as a personal computer (PC). One technique that utilizes a recognition apparatus is moving a mouse cursor on a PC screen in accordance with a gesture made by a user. Another technique that utilizes a recognition apparatus is executing various commands such as switching of PC screens in accordance with a gesture made by a user.
In the related art, however, there is a disadvantage that users may be made to select an operation mode of the device to be operated according to the gesture. For example, in a case where a mode of moving a mouse cursor and a mode of executing a command are set, a user has to select which mode to use since there are the same or similar gestures between these modes.
For realizing operations according to gestures, it is preferable that gestures that can be easily and intuitively made by the user be employed. Accordingly, both of a gesture for moving a mouse cursor downward and a gesture for moving a screen downward may be a downward hand motion. As a result, users may be made to select an operation mode of the device to be operated according to the gesture in the related art. A case in which a gesture is used to switch between modes can also be considered. This case, however, is not preferable for users because users need to make the gesture for switching between modes, which is troublesome.